Mechanics, tradesmen and other workers who are required to work for extended times at uncomfortable leaning postures are very much aware of the strains and fatigue encountered in such work. In the case of an auto mechanic, the mechanic may need to lean over a side of an engine compartment to access areas requiring his attention. In maintaining a leaning position without support aid soon results in back muscle strain and pain as well as strain to the neck muscles. In certain cases an engine, transmission or the drive component may be removed from a vehicle and placed on the floor for rebuilding or repair. Working on such a task for an extended period in a crouched or leaning position without means of support is a strain on the legs and back.
When leaning over to work on certain large components or work pieces, it if sometimes necessary to find a way to lean or brace oneself on the component for body support to reach and perform the task. This is often undesirable as the leaning on the work piece can be uncomfortable or undesirable as the surfaces may have sharp protrusions, sharp edges and often in the case of machinery are covered in grease and dirt.
In another example, workers in the heating and ventilation equipment field often need to work over low height equipment such as fans, compressors, and air conditioning equipment. Often servicing or installing such equipment requires one to crouch or lean into an enclosure for an extended time. Such postures are uncomfortable and can lead to back strain and muscle fatigue.
As a further example, gardeners often need to work for an extended time leaning over to dig in the soil, to cultivate and to otherwise weed and care for plants. There is a need for a device which supports the upper body weight and reduce back strain associated with gardening.
As illustrated above, there is a need for a tool or device that is easily assembled and adjusted to a variety of heights, that is compact in size, that is easy to move and carry from location to location, that adapts to a variety of ground or floor support conditions, that is light weight and low cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,029 discloses an adjustable apparatus for assisting engine repair consisting of an extended deck, a ladder, and an extended U shaped base of a form resembling a swimming pool diving board with include a ladder. While apparently suitable for working over an engine compartment on an engine, a limitation of this lean support apparatus is its limited height adjustment, large U frame base and ladder making it unsuitable for gardening, and other tasks described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,958 disclose an automobile mechanic's body support having an H shaped frame and adjustable rests for upper body and leg supports. A limitation of this body support is the elevated design with the extended front H frame, making it unsuitable for work on HVAC equipment and lower height tasks such as gardening due to the limited elevation adjustment range and inability to move in close to the work due to interferences from the H frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,197 disclose a creeper assembly with a second body portion pivotally connected thereto. A limitation of the creeper assembly is that is does not provide a height adjustment, and again is relatively bulky in design.
Therefore, a lean support tool that is light in weight, that is easily assembled and adjusted to a variety of heights, that is compact in size, that is easy to move and carry from location to location, that adapts to a variety of ground or floor support conditions, and that is light weight and low cost, such a lean support tool would be useful and novel.